Destination Darkness
by Darko Midou
Summary: Un grupo de música es muy exitoso y es feliz. Pero no sabe que hay otro grupo que le hará la vida imposible hasta verlos morder el polvo...


Destination Darkness:

El Luzhniki estaba abarrotado de gente expectante por el comienzo del espectáculo. Repentinamente los reflectores se apagaron y el estadio se cubrió de una oscuridad total. Las luces del escenario lentamente lo iluminaron y fue así como pudieron ser distinguidos cuatro individuos vestidos completamente de negro, 3 chicas y un chico. El chico vestía con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color con un sobretodo negro abierto, estaba parado frente al micrófono admirando a la gran masa popular del estadio. A sus lados unos pasos mas atrás dos chicas, una por un lado vestida con una camisa sin mangas cerrada y unos pantalones de cuero cargando una guitarra moderna de color negro y el centro blanco. En el otro costado otra chica pero con una blusa de manga larga escotada en los hombros con unos pantalones de cuero negro y estaba parada frente a otro micrófono con otra guitarra en sus manos y esperando la señal de arranque. Finalmente en el centro y un poco mas atrás que las guitarras una batería integrada por una niña de unos 14 años vestida con una remera holgada negra y una falda del mismo color esperando con las baquetas en mano el inicio. Los 4 integrantes del grupo estaban maquillados en ojos y labios haciéndolos ver misteriosos y temibles.  
Finalmente para terminar con la impaciencia del público las guitarras empezaron a sonar...  
Un grito desgarrador por parte del vocalista que hizo estremecer al público entero, marcó el inicio del primer tema de aquella presentación...

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Gotta rescue the flame  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart_

Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel chico vocalista. El cual empezó un coreo lleno de sentimiento...

_No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
The world has forsaken my girl_

El público moviendo sus brazos en lo alto se movían lentamente de lado a lado siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y en la mayoría de los casos cantando de forma emocionada a la par del cantante produciéndose un coro de fondo...

_I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you´ve lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose_

El vocalista seguía la canción con una concentración imperturbable, mientras el coro del público no dejaba de corear la canción…

_She´s fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She´s not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She´s not like the other girls I know_

Junto con el estribillo llegaban los gritos de las chicas que clamaban por que la música del grupo jamás acabara...

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
In her mind She´s repeating the words  
All the love you put out will return to you_

I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what She´s up to  
When you have loved and you´ve lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose

She´s fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She´s not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She´s not like the other girls I know

Las guitarras realizaban un ritmo infernal en conjunto con la batería fabricando una música celestial para los miles de fanáticos que observaban el espectáculo…

_She´s fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She´s not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She´s not like the other girls I know_

Fueron las últimas palabras del vocalista antes que los acordes finales de las guitarras dieran el final del tema…El estadio dio una nota felicitada con sus ovaciones y aplausos. Así fue el concierto, lleno de temas de esa índole, agotadoras 2 horas del grupo e increíbles y excitantes 2 horas para los espectadoras que pagaron su entrada para ver un gran espectáculo. Nada parecía salir mal para los 4 muchachos del escenario, pero muy cerca de allí un chico de melena pelirroja los miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, para luego colocar una sonrisa perversa...

_"...pueden quedarse tranquilos chicos, acostúmbrense al paraíso por que no dentro de mucho estarán en él..."_

Otros 3 chicos mas lo acompañaban desde una especie de Bus personalizado de color negro. 2 de ellos eran mas altos que el pelirrojo uno de cabello azul y el otro de cabello anaranjado. El tercero de ellas era de la misma altura que el primero y tenía cabello bicolor mitad platinado, mitad azul.

"_Es hora de irnos..."_

Susurró el mas alta de cabello anaranjado, esperándolo sentado en la escalerilla del bus. El pelirrojo suspiró y subió a la unidad lentamente. El bus comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta subir a la autopista e iniciar su camino hacia algún lugar.

Pero en otro lado en su respectivo bus la otra banda festejaba el éxito de una nueva función.

"Me siento verdaderamente bien después de esto..." –Dijo la guitarrista de cabello azabache

"_Es cierto fue muy exitoso este recital, vino mucho gente mas de la que habíamos planeado que se iba a acercar"...-Dijo la otra guitarrista  
"Tendríamos que felicitar a Annell que cada día toca mejor n.n" –Dijo el cantante refiriéndose a la pequeña baterista  
"Gracias, en verdad gracias T.T...no se como agradecérselos chicos..." –Dijo la pequeña baterista..._

Luego de un rato el grupo se fue a descansar y poner su cabeza en su próximo recital que no sería en mucho tiempo. Habían pasado algunas cuando el vocalista bajó del bus y se acercó a unos metros de allí había un lago cristalino y muy bello, al mirar su reloj, notó que eran cerca de las 4 y que no tardarían mucho en despertarse las chicas.

"¿No puedes dormir?" –Susurró la pequeña baterista sentándose al lado del vocalista  
"Si, lamentablemente en época de recitales apenas y puedo dormir 3 horas, suerte al menos que duermo una siesta a mitad de la tarde sino no resistiría..." –Dijo el vocalista  
"Tranquilo Darko, una vez que estamos subidos aquí es imposible bajar, a menos que algo lo haga..." –Dijo la baterista  
"Es cierto, ojalá eso nunca pase Annell, ojalá..." –Dijo Darko  
"nn Bueno me iré a dormir...¿No quieres intentar dormir al menos?"-Annell  
"No, no voy a intentar algo inútil, estoy bien, tranquila...(Besa su mejilla)...nn Buenas noches Annell" –Darko  
"Buenas noches n/n..."...(Va tranquilamente caminando hacia el bus pero repentinamente voltea al sentir tras ella el chirrido de unos frenos y ver como subían a Darko a otro bus negro)..."DIABLOS!...Suéltenlo!...(Gritó la pequeña, pero fue en vano, el bus negro arrancó y salió andando muy fuerte, de inmediato la pequeña corrió al bus y avisó a las chicas)...SAMAEL! SACRISTHIA!...DESPIERTEN! HAN SECUESTRADO A DARKO!"  
"Que!" –Gritaron las guitarristas a unísono, las cuales tomaron el mando del bus y salieron acelerando rapadamente para interceptar al bus de los secuestradores...

Mientras que en el bus de los secuestradores...

"Malditos hijos de perra! Quienes son! Para que me secuestraron..."  
"Por que habría de responderte..." –Respondió el chico anterior de cabello pelirrojo mirándolo con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro mientras lentamente se aceraba junto con otro chico el cual tenía una jeringa en mano  
"Estamos cerca de la frontera..." –Dijo el chico de cabello rubio que estaba conduciendo el bus  
"Perfecto, justo a tiempo..." –Sin mas el pelinaranja que tenía la jeringa, la inyectó en el cuerpo del secuestrado y lentamente lo dejó inconsciente  
"Ahora si...todo ha terminado para ustedes, Destination Darkness..." –río el pelirrojo al ver al chico tirado en el piso del bus...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
